Anything for his daughter
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: SPOILER FREE STEP AWAY. A father would run the highest mountains and swim the ocean just to get his daughter back and that's exactly what he's going to do. One-shot based on the promo and some sneak peeks.


_**OKAY SO I STARTED WRITING THIS BEFORE THE SNEAK PEEK WAS RELEASED AND NOW I'VE JUST WATCHED IT AND IM A SOBBING MESS THAT I CANT EVEN READ THE COMPUTER SCREEN SO SORRY IF THERE'S ANY MISTAKE.**_

_**GUYS IM SO NOT MAKING IT TO MONDAY. GOD HELP ME!**_

* * *

He found out an hour ago that her daughter had been kidnapped along with a friend of hers after attending a party last night, and he can't take it any longer. His daughter has been taken away from him. Alexis is gone and for now they have nothing.

No clues. Nowhere to go. No one to trace.

Nothing. _Nada._

Kate stares at his partner from the break room. Castle is leaning on the edge of her desk staring at Alexis' picture on the white board. The murder board. He looks tired, exhausted, broken, sad and lost. Very lost.

Kate had been trying to convince him to go home but he wouldn't listen. 'Kate she's my daughter. My little girl. I'm not going anywhere.' He had said in a steady tone while discussing the case an hour ago.

She understood him. She would be standing where he is right now if that was her daughter or someone she cared about.

"Here you go Castle." Kate's voice makes him come back to earth.

"I don't want coffee." He states, his eyes not leaving the murder board. A murder board that only has a few lines written and a single picture of a smiley and cheerful Alexis.

_His little girl._

"Castle…" Kate tries again, "I know it's hard. I know how you feel but if you want to catch the son of a bitch that took Alexis from you we need to stay the night and that means no sleep and tons of coffee," She explains handing him the steamy coffee mug again, "Drink it, Rick." She states when Castle finally takes the mug from Kate's soft hands.

He watches her walk away from him and entering the big room when they sometimes have dinner at the end of a tough case.

_A father would do anything for his daughter. _The words he had said to Kate weeks ago echo inside his head; and he was right. A father would run the highest mountains and swim the ocean just to get his daughter back and that's exactly what he's going to do.

He knocks on the open door and waits for Kate to lift her head. She doesn't, so he walks in.

"Kate…" He says taking a seat in front of her, "I'm sorry." He apologizes and watches Kate draw a little smile on her pretty face.

"Castle I know it's not easy, believe me; but you need to stop and think for a moment. Let me do my job."

"I want to help."

"Of course you want, you're my partner. Partners help each other, remember?" Kate shyly smiles up to him.

Castle is still serious but as soon as Kate moves her hand to his and squeezes it he nods and smiles tenderly at his amazing girlfriend. "I just want Alexis back, Kate. I want to hear her call me daddy again, I want her joyful face to appear through the loft door on a Friday night and hug me for minutes because she's missed me. I want to… I just need my baby back." Rick sobs, the tears visible in his eyes as he moves his free hand over his face to wipe them away.

He doesn't want Kate to see him like this; weak and powerless.

"Castle," Kate leaves his hand and stands up. She squats in front of him and lets her hands rest on his lap, "We're going to get Alexis back. I promise."

"Thank you." He whispers twirling a strand of her brown hair and then placing it behind her ear.

Their eyes connect and silence invades the room for a few long seconds until Kate's phone goes off and as hard as it is she has to break the gaze and attend the call.

"Beckett," She answers reaching for her phone, "Okay be right there," She hangs up the phone, "Castle, let's go. The boys have something."

"Have they found Alexis?" Castle burbles.

"Not yet…" Kate says in a sad tone, "But we will."

"Promise?"

"Yes!" She says tugging his elbow.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Kate parks in front of an abandoned alley. Both step out of the car and see cops everywhere and whom they think is Lanie, standing beside a white van.

The van from the footage.

They are half way to the van when Esposito and Ryan stop them.

"Castle you should wait here." Espo says.

"No Espo, he's coming with me." Kate says attempting to continue walking.

"Beckett," Ryan alerts her, "He shouldn't see this." Ryan whispers to Kate who looks back to a confused Rick Castle.

"Guys she's my daughter. I want to know what's going on." Castle says walking up to Kate.

The boys step aside and let them continue to the van.

"Lanie…" Kate voice breaks the M.E's work.

"Kate, come for a second." Lanie says to the detective and pulls her hand up to keep Castle from taking another step, "Castle wait."

He doesn't want to stay apart but he turns his eyes to Kate who nods at him and he obeys her.

"Kate there's blood all over the van, not much but enough…"

"That's Alexis' coat." Kate says pointing at the piece of cloth curled at one side of the van.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. She was wearing last Friday when we went out for dinner."

"Okay…"

"Kate what's going on?" Castle voice asks from behind the two women.

"Rick step aside." Kate says pulling him away. He doesn't need to see what's inside.

They aren't exactly sure whose blood is it but Alexis' coat is in the van and some blood is probably hers.

"Castle, please you don't need to see this." Kate tells an almost crying Richard Castle.

"Kate, what's in the van?" He asks, his anger and preoccupation starting to show up.

"Castle, please."

"What's in the van?" He repeats bursting into tears while trying to walk pass Kate who immediately stops him.

"I will tell you. Just not here okay?" Kate suggests.

"Kate I need to know now. What's in the van?" He ask again.

"Alexis' coat and…"

"And?"

"Bl…Blood, Castle there's blood but we don't know if it's Alexis' yet."

Castle doesn't reply. He just walks away, crying. Trying his best to walk straight and not fall onto the ground but suddenly he just feels powerless, like everything is impossible.

He's about to let himself fall to the floor when Kate catches him. "Castle… Castle please I need you to be strong okay. Please don't give up. I told you we would get Alexis back and I won't stop until I do."

He watches her. He stares at Kate's tears running down her face. She's suffering too; she's feeling weak like him but she fights it.

_You have to fight Rick._

"Kate… Take me home." Castle says moving his hand over her shoulder, bringing her close to him.

At least she's here with him. For him. Like she always is.

* * *

They ride in complete silence to the fourth floor and as they make it too the door Rick hands the keys to Kate, who slightly smiles to him and opens the door.

Without saying a work Kate walks to the kitchen to make some coffee while Castle climbs up the stairs and then enters Alexis' room.

He looks around and takes a deep breath. The room is almost empty; she had taken all the important things to her dorm but it still smelt like Alexis. He makes it to her night stand and lifts up a photo of them. Alexis is hugging him from behind, she's smiling and so is him.

Father-daughter.

Daughter-Father.

"Castle," Kate's voice echoes through the room, "I made you some coffee." Kate says sitting next to him on Alexis' bed. "I love this picture of both of you." She says reaching for his hand.

"I do too." He says in a steady tone, he doesn't even blink.

"Take your time, Castle I'll be downstairs." Kate says standing up again but Castle pulls her back on the bed.

"Stay here. With me."

"Sure, okay."

"Kate I know we're going to find her because we always close the cases, but I miss her. I miss that she's not at home lately, I feel like she's walking away from me and I can't…" Castle cries dropping his head on Kate's shoulder for the second time today.

She lets him cry and hugs him.

"We need to get some rest and tomorrow, first thing in the morning we'll head to the precinct to get Alexis back okay? You can stay in Alexis' room, I'll be downstairs."

"No, stay here with me." Castle says moving aside to let Kate lay next to him.

And like that they fall asleep; leaving the worries and tears for a few hours.

* * *

**_Thoughts?_**


End file.
